


The One From Lands Afar

by ICanAtLeastTry



Category: South Park, South Park stick of truth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanAtLeastTry/pseuds/ICanAtLeastTry
Summary: This is sort of an AU, based of the South Park game, I wanted to write it as if it was like actually a fantasy world and not just them playing pretend. Most of the story is written from Stan or Kyle's perspective, and it's a bit of a slow burn.





	The One From Lands Afar

As the dawn of a new day encroached, so did the hoof beats following her. They had come in the night, Sharon had know as soon as she had spoken her vows that many would disapprove of the union between human and elf, it was why she had fled the capital. She had hoped to live peacefully in the forest with her dear husband, Randy, but knew that eventually they would be found out. The war between the elves and the humans had waged for centuries, their rivalry only souring throughout the years. It was no surprise that any elf who married a human was viewed as a traitor to their people and anything they represented. The hoof beats grew louder. She knew she could not beat them should they capture her, the two elves were far stronger than her and had already murdered her husband while he bought them time to escape. Her best hope was to ride for the kingdom of the Elves, where she could hopefully seek audience with Queen Sheila Broflovski of the elves of who she had once been the faithful handmaiden. Her kindness in helping her and Randy escape from the cruelty directed towards their union had not been forgotten and she knew the queen would come to their aid once more should they require it. Sharon could see the castle, it was so close, however she knew that she could never reach it, as her assailants were almost upon her. She quickly scrawled a note to the queen as one of the elves threw a dagger at her horse, causing it to stumble and fall. If she could not save herself, she would at the very least be able to save her son. Stan deserved to live, he was so young, and all that she had left in this world. She handed him the note, took the ribbon out of her hair and tied it around the scroll. She bade him run to the castle and seek the queen. He nodded and ran as fast as he could towards it. He only looked back only once, in time to see the men ripping his mother limb from limb in a rage he had heard of only in legend, which made him accelerate his pace even more. Once he had snuck into the city, sneaking into the castle had not been much harder. His mother had always taught him how to stay out of sight, and he knew that he must as humans were not welcome in this kingdom. While his senses were as powerful as those of an elf, his ears were unfortunately quite human in appearance and as soon as they were seen, the guards would not hesitate to kill him on sight. He crept through the window of the queen’s chambers, and shook her awake. She was quite frightened at first, but immediately calmed down once he handed her the note.

“My dearest queen Sheila Broflovski, I once again thank you so much for your aid in helping me and my beloved escape from the judgement of the capital. We have been found and attacked, my husband is dead and I fear the same might happen to me. If I do not make it, please take care of my son, he is so important to me, more important even, than my own life.

\--Sharon Marsh”

The queen looked down at the boy at the foot of her bed, his eyes were wide and terrified and he could not have been older than 10. Her heart went out to him and she took him in her arms. “Don’t worry, I know you’ve been through quite a lot tonight. But it is over now” she told him. “Tomorrow I shall declare you my ward, and God help anyone who dares oppose me”

___

**Kyle**

Kyle looked across the courtyard from his window, it had been at least a week since the strange boy had come to the capital. He saw him huddled over something, leaning on the back of a wall. Ever since his arrival, Kyle had never seen the boy without his bulky hat, which was odd considering it was the middle of summer. He wondered how the boy could bare to have his ears covered, it must be horribly uncomfortable. He also wondered who he was and what had happened to him for his mother to decide to make him his ward. He knew his mother, she was kind, true, but she was also strict and didn’t seem the type to adopt strange orphans off the street. He decided he would find the boy and introduce himself after his afternoon lessons. There was, after all, only one way to get his many questions answered.

___

**Stan**

Stan looked down at the ribbon, it was all he had left of his mother. It was painful to look at it knowing he would never again see it in his mother’s hair, however it was even more painful to be without it, to have nothing he could remember his mother by. He felt a shadow over him, and look up to see a young elf standing over him. He smiled and leaned down to talk to him.

“Hullo” the elf said “So you’re the Queen’s ward, yeah?” he offered his hand to Stan, and introduced himself “Name’s Chris Donnely, lemme show you round a bit” Stan took his hand and mumbled a thank you, brushing the dirt off his trousers. “Ya don’t talk much do ya?”, the elf giggled, “anyhow follow me I know a cool spot”. They walked for about a half hour, all the while the elf pointing to random things and explaining what they were and what significance they had to him.

They eventually came to a tower, it looked abandoned and was almost completely isolated from the rest of the castle. Stan looked quizzically at Chris, who smiled and said “no one ever comes ‘round here, it’s the perfect place to hang around and avoid responsibilities for a while.” Stan smiled back at him and nodded. Chris suddenly looked at his hat, which Stan had used to hide his ears. Queen Sheila had not instructed him to hide his human descent, but respected his wishes to not have it well known if he did not wish it to be. “Say” Chris said “must not be comfortable having that hat on, it’s so hot out!” Before Stan could do anything to stop him, Chris had yanked the hat off his head. The cool summer breeze was so refreshing he almost didn’t notice the elf had gone completely stiff. At first he just stared, mouth agape. Then, his eyes suddenly darkened and he shifted into a defensive stance. “You” he spat. “You’re human” Chris slowly started walking towards Stan, fists clenched and held out in front of him. “Humans killed my father” he said “he never came back from the human front. I’ve been training ever since them to make the humans pay for that. You’re lucky you’re the Queen’s ward, or I would have killed you, however since we’re out of sight, that doesn’t mean I can’t give you the beating anyone of your kind deserves and make your life as miserable as I can from now on” Chris stepped closer and closer, then suddenly grabbed Stan’s wrist and flung him against the tower. Stan felt the cobblestones dig sharply into his back. He knew he should not fight back, as in the past week he had had hardly any appetite, his mother’s death weighing heavily on his shoulders. He hardly had the strength or energy to walk anymore, much less fight someone. He laid on the ground as Chris kicked him over and over while shouting obscenities at him. The pain was almost more than he could bear, but he knew that the elf would eventually get bored of him if he didn’t react.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chris stopped kicking him. The young elf was out of breath and too tired to go on. Chris leaned into his face to whisper “Don’t think this is over, human. I have other things to deal with besides you for now, but you better hope I never see your face again” Chris planted one last kick in his side for good measure, then stormed off leaving Stan bruised and bloodied on the dusty ground. His head hurt terribly and the sun seemed twice as bright as it normally was. Stan shut his eyes and curled closer to the wall, glad that he was far away from the courtyard, and no one would see him and decide to finish what Chris had started. His body seemed to melt into the ground and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

___

**Kyle**

Kyle had managed to convince the maester of the tower to let him leave his lessons early on the condition he finish reading the book he had been assigned in time for tomorrow’s lesson. He had readily agreed and hurried back to the courtyard, only to find the boy gone. He was disappointed, but figured he could find him some other time. He headed to where he always went after lessons, the abandoned tower. It was surprisingly isolated from the rest of the castle, and only him and a few of the servant’s children ever went near it. However, even they knew not to go near it in the evenings, as that was when Kyle went to it, and he did not liked being bothered while he was at the tower. He went there to be alone, and none of the farmer’s children wanted to disrespect the wishes of the future crown prince. None of the adults of the castle even dared to look at it, it had been an old prison tower until about five years ago. Rumor had it that it was abandoned because the spirit of a powerful and evil sorcerer dwelled in its walls. Kyle, of course, didn’t believe in this sort of nonsense, and knew that the rumor had most likely only been started to keep anyone from taking up residence in it before it was re purposed.

He arrived at the tower, only to find the very boy he had been looking for laying at the foot of it. However, even though the boy had peaked Kyle’s interest, that didn’t exempt him from Kyle’s _leave me alone when I’m at the tower or I will get angry_ policy. He was about to go up to him and politely but firmly tell him to leave when he noticed that the boy wasn’t in any condition to be going anywhere. His anger dissipated at once and he rushed over to the boy to make sure he was alright. He had been roughed up pretty bad, but his injuries seemed to be mostly surface level. Kyle was sure that they wouldn’t take any more than a few weeks to heal. He decided not to wake the boy, and carried him up the tower stairs. Kyle occasionally spent the night in the tower, when he really needed to get away from life in the castle, so he had refurbished one of the prison cots for this purpose. He laid the boy down on the cot and decided to stay with him until he woke up, he sat down on the side of the bed to get a closer look at the boy. He had pale skin, and raven hair, Kyle noticed that his hat seemed to have fallen off, and then noticed his ears. They were oddly shaped and too rounded to be elf ears, his mouth hung open in amazement. “A human” he thought excitedly. While Kyle was a bit scared at the prospect of being so close to a human, he also had never seen one before and was even more curious to find out where he had come from, and why his mother had taken him under her wing. Kyle looked up from the boy’s ears and was about to pry one of his eyes open to see what color they were when he noticed they were already open. Kyle jumped back with a start.

“How long have YOU been awake?” he asked.

“I only just woke up. Where am I?” the boy inquired in a rough and quiet voice.

“In the abandoned tower on the outskirts of the castle, and I’d appreciate if you told me where you heard about it as well, you’ve only been here for a week and I haven’t seen you talk to much of anyone”

“I suppose not” the boy said. He looked up at Kyle, seeming to assess his features, his eyes eventually fell on his ears, and he went pale. He covered his own ears and looked frantically around for his hat.

Kyle smiled “It’s okay, I know you’re human, and to be honest, I don’t really care that much about the rivalry between our peoples, I don't know that much about it and I don't think hating an entire race for no reason is all that smart. I promise I won’t tell anyone about it as long as you tell me about how you ended up here first”.

The boy calmed down a little bit and nodded, “Alright, what would you like me to tell you?” “No need to be so formal, about it, if we’re gonna be friends, let’s start with a name.” The boy smiled shyly and held out his hand, “Friends huh? I guess that’d be okay. And Stan, my name’s Stan” Kyle smiled even wider and took the hand of the boy named Stan “Kyle”, he replied “my name is Kyle”

___

**Stan**

Stan still couldn’t quite believe Kyle didn’t mind he was human. After all, Chris had had such a terrible reaction to it, it was only natural to assume that all elves would react the same way. He also couldn’t believe that Kyle was a future crown prince, and that he wanted to be friends with him, of all people. After they had gotten past the initial awkwardness, conversation between them flowed easily. Kyle told him about the kingdom and the notable people of the court, while he told Kyle about what had happened that afternoon, and why he had ended up at the foot of the tower.

Kyle nodded “I know Chris. He’s always talking about how he’s gonna be head of the elvish army one day. He’s a bit of a meathead if you ask me.”

Stan giggled, “I noticed”

Kyle laughed “I bet you did, in your situation it would be hard to miss”

The subject eventually shifted to how he had ended up as the Queen’s ward, which Stan had hoped it wouldn’t. His face fell and he brought his knees to his chin. Kyle looked apologetic and reached out to put his hand on one of his knees. “Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I know that to become a ward your parents have to die, and I-um sorry for prying”. Kyle leaned away from Stan and waited for him to start up the conversation again.

“I don’t like talking about it”, Stan said looking up at Kyle. He felt bad for ruining the mood, but talking to Kyle, he had almost forgotten about that night where his mother and him had fled from their assailants, and the reminder was almost to much to bear. He leaned over and placed his hand on Kyle’s shoulder, “I’ll tell you about it someday, when I’m ready to talk about it. Your mother can tell you most of what happened, not in detail but still. I don’t mind you knowing I just, I don’t wanna think about it okay?”

Kyle looked back at Stan with a small smile at the corner of his mouth “That’s okay”.


End file.
